zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloody GIR
Bloody GIR is a picture of GIR covered in blood that the cast of Invader Zim snuck in. Jhonen Vasquez wanted a GIR covered in blood in the episode GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff; however, Nickelodeon prohibited it like they do with other shows with blood & gore, due to it being inappropriate for their young audience. Since the image was already drawn, Jhonen, along with J. Bondy, Chris, and Rosearik Rikki Simons (color artists on the show and the voice of GIR, respectively), decided to sneak images of Bloody GIR anyway. During a question and answer panel at the Invader Zim convention InvaderCON, Simons claimed that they merely snuck the image into a couple episodes, and it wasn't viewed as a big deal by anybody before or after the cancellation. However, many still claim to see it in almost every episode. This is most likely untrue, due to Bloody GIR being designed for GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff, an episode written and aired later in the series. The idea for Bloody GIR may not have even emerged until after a few episodes had run. Still, people claim to find it in many early portions of the series. Certain images can only be seen in frame-by-frame viewing. Otherwise it will be a flash, or, in some cases, blend into the movement of the animation. He is never animated; Bloody GIR will always appear as a still image. However, the opaqueness and size of the Easter Egg is varied. It also can cause hallucanations. It is believed by many fans that this image caused the show to be cancelled, however, this is not the case, as Jhonen says. Nickelodeon found out about this after the show was cancelled, and even then they were not particularly bothered by it. Typically, Bloody GIR cameos are too faint and appear too quickly to be visible without using a frame by frame view. Known Appearances Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy *When the final pig goes through the Space Time Object Replacement Device and the portal flashes white, a very faint image of Bloody GIR can be seen. It is right before Dib starts talking and he's normal again; Bloody GIR can be seen in the very ''middle of the swirling dust. It can be viewed at 22:52 on the DVD. [[Mortos der Soulstealer|'Mortos der Soulstealer']] *During the theme song of ''Invader Zim, when the pipes pop up, a faint picture of Bloody GIR shows up. This one is the easiest seen by most people. It is when it is about to show a picture of Dib when one pipe closens up on the screen. You can see this on the 20th, 21st, ,22nd, or 23rd second depending on where you watch it. It goes by very quickly, so try using frame by frame viewing. Or, if you have good reflexes, look very closly and try to identify the Bloody GIR. Another technique is to simply pause at the right time, and eventually you may find it. [[Plague of Babies|'Plague of Babies']] *Watch the Voot crash sequence. You will notice several instances of Bloody Gir looking into the window at the left side of the screen. This one is arguably the hardest confirmed one to find, due to GIR's size and opacity in the scene. Unconfirmed Appearances Battle of the Planets *When Dib is talking to Membrane at his desk, near Membrane's feet you can see a tiny Bloody GIR poke his head out from behind the desk at the end of the scene. This is hard to spot because its colored in green but you can see a faint outline of the eye and antenna, as the eye has a faint color of red.On the DVD it is visible at 7:26. *Before Gir puts the eyes on his little sand face, Bloody GIR can be seen on the bottom right side of the face. However, it is quite faint and difficult to find, as the background is tan/red. Tak: The Hideous New Girl *Watch as Tak's ship falls from space. As it crashes, Bloody GIR is faintly visible at the center of the screen for one frame. Look very carefully. *As the meat ship lands, when the door is about to be completely open, near the back wheels of the ship, a Bloody GIR is seen. *When Tak Finds Dib and Gaz in her lair, somewhere in that scene, a eye of Bloody Gir is seen on Tak's shoe. (See picture) And if you look very, VERY, closely, you can see his whole body. Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars *Watch as the Almighty Tallest discover the Resisty's Vort ship. A Bloody GIR appears on Purple's head as he says, "That's a Vort ship!" *You will notice the netflix movie viewer version has a small blur on Purple's head after it disappears. *Unfortunately, Nickelodeon removed it from the show, however you can watch it on YouTube or Netflix. *It's VERY hard to see so you have to have good eyesight. The Frycook What Came from All That Space *During a flashback of when Zim first started working, a scene is shown when alien customers start spitting their soda at him. When this is going on, watch the window: A very familiar ship passes by. When it does, to the left of Zim's head, a Bloody GIR can be seen on the ship. Pause at exactly 6:35. Game Slave 2 *At the start of the episode when the flaming piggies fly past the moon, a Bloody GIR can be seen near the tail of the top middle one. The Most Horrible X-mas Ever *When Dib is attacking the mutant Santa, Bloody GIR is seen in his mouth under his tongue. In minute: 21:22 Dark Harvest *When the chase between Zim and Dib starts, you can faintly see the eyes of Bloody GIR on the tusks of the mammoth. *On the Netflix version you can see the outline of GIR's head and antenna in lighter color at about 4 1/2 inches of the mammoth's tusk. The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot *As the microwave explodes, in the bottom-right corner, Bloody GIR has been seen. Since the background is red, it may not be as easy to spot as the other ones. The Girl Who Cried Gnome *Before Zim's face is shown on TV, Dib is seen near a roof that is attached to a green house. A Bloody GIR can be seen near the roof. Planet Jackers *As Zim is zooming in on Invader Skutch, the top right part of the biggest planet is a Bloody GIR. *This GIR looks like its eyes are resting on the planet and two stars make the shiny color on the side of his head. Hamstergeddon *At the part where Zim and GIR are sitting at the couch, A Bloody GIR can be seen on the upper left corner of the couch. This was a lie by someone earlier, but has been found again. Watch the REAL episode and look closely and you can see that there is one there. Attack of the Saucer Morons *When Zim ejects himself from the Voot Cruiser, look towards the bottom of the screen for this Bloody GIR. It is extremely small, however. *When the bee 'attacks' and the voot runner is out of control, you wil see Zim spinning and flipping inside. Go frame-by-frame and look as Zim is landing face first. One eye (if not both) can be seen by his feet. GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff *When GIR throws the cow at the silo, look very closely in the sky. There should be a small pointy space on a cloud, and at the exact second the cow hits the silo, two dots appear in the space that could possibly be Bloody GIR. *You would have to have good eyes to spot him because he isn't very big, or you'd have to watch the episode with the brightness up, since the Bloody GIR is dim. Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom *In Dib's sequence, when the pipes break the glass of the Eyeball logo, a Bloody GIR can be seen in one of the glass pieces. This is also another opening sequence Bloody GIR, alongside with Mortos Der Soulstealer. Tips on how to find Bloody GIR Look for the eyes. Everything else might be unclear, but the eyes are still somewhat glowing red. However, once you find the eyes, check to make sure some other part of the body is visible. If you only see the eyes, the Bloody GIR you have just found may just be a smudge of red from a mistake in the coloring. *The one from Mortos der Soulstealer is the easiest to find. The one in Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars is the hardest. Do the easiest first to build skill. *In some cases get close to your TV. *If you are watching it on DVD or VHS, you can pause the system you are watching it on and go into frame-by-frame mode. (The mode can be started by pressing the 'pause' button and then repeatedly pressing the 'next' button. Also bear in mind that starting this mode is varied by both the age of your system and the brand, so check the owner's manual for details.) This is one of the easiest ways to find a hidden image on any VHS tape or DVD disc. It is also a way to spot animation errors. *Another tip: Don't watch episodes online if you're looking for Bloody GIR. The compression artifacts will confuse you, and they can be mistaken for the outline of Bloody GIR. If you're looking for one, use the DVD's or Netflix's instant view. *Do not try to find them or look at them if you are scared easily. It might frighten you. *Do not get close up to your TV if you do the one in Mortos Der Soulstealer. again, it might scare you. Gallery File:BloodyGIR_02.png|Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy File:BloodyGIR_01.png|Mortos der Soulstealer Vortex Bloody Gir.png|Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy Category:Canceled Characters Category:Irken Technology Category:Zim's Robots